


Superfam one shots

by FandomFangirl718



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl718/pseuds/FandomFangirl718
Summary: What can I really say, these are one shots for the best ships who are from our favorite super friends family.





	Superfam one shots

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd start this line of one shots of with sanvers :)
> 
>  
> 
> When your girlfriend asks you to go to the carnival with her one afternoon, breaking into a condemned wooden roller coaster site in the dark, on the end way of the carnival wasn't really what you had in mine.

"Alex Danvers this is very illegal..." Maggie said lowering her voice so no one would hear them, but her voice was almost completely drowned out by the carnivals commotion.   
When your girlfriend asks you to go to the carnival with her one afternoon, breaking into a condemned wooden roller coaster site in the dark, on the end way of the carnival wasn't really what you had in mine.   
"Come on Maggie, I just want to show you something.. All we have to do is climb.."  
"Climb.. The condemned roller coaster Danvers.. You've got to be kidding me.."  
"Come on please... It's stable enough..."  
"That's real reassuring... And illegal.. I'm a cop Danvers.."  
"Wouldn't be the first time I get arrested.."  
"that's not exactly something you say out... Alex!"   
Maggie looked up at her girlfriend to see her already half way up the coasters wooden support beams.  
"Danvers! Get down you'll fall!..  
Alex!...."   
as Alex reached the top, Maggie got a text.

Please :) 

"Damn Danvers..." Maggie whispers before shoving her phone in her pocket and climbing up. Once she reached the top, She joined Alex sitting on the metal pads next to the coasters tracks, as there feet dangled off the side, they looked upon the carnival. Maggie nuzzled into Alex's neck and kissed it softly.   
"so Danvers, what was all the fuss about coming up here again.."  
"Just watch.."   
Alex pointed above the carnival as fireworks suddenly started shooting off into the sky, illuminating the dark night with it bright burst of colors, each one better than the last. And as the show died down, Maggie cuddled closer to Alex as they laded on there backs and watched the stars.  
"That was beautiful babe.."  
"I told you it was worth it.." 

"Hey You kids! This is the police! Your on private property! Get off the coaster and come quietly!"  
The megaphone interrupted the quiet night, making Maggie and Alex shoot up from where they were laying to look down and see two police officers below.  
"Oh Rao..."  
"Has Kara really got you saying that now..."  
"Off topic here... What do we do.."  
There was silence before Maggie spoke.  
"Well... We book it Danvers.."  
Maggie got to her feet and offered Alex a hand.  
"Did you just say you wanna run... From the cops.."  
"Ya.. You've taught me to take risks like this that can end up being a lot of fun... Like apparently breaking the law.. guess your a bad influence on me..."   
Alex smiled and took her hand.  
"Oh I hope I don't ruin you, your such a good cop..."  
"Hush you, let's get out of here."   
"After you, detective.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first little fic. There's more to come I swear :)


End file.
